Platelet rich plasma is a biologic isolated from whole blood that is preferentially enriched for platelets. The high concentration of platelets may help improve inflammatory response, infection control, promotion of angiogenesis and tissue regeneration.
Conventional devices exist for use in separating whole blood and creating platelet rich plasma. However, many of these devices contain moving parts and/or tubes that have a tendency of becoming kinked and/or blocked, thereby rendering the devices and the samples contained therein useless.
Therefore, a need exists for platelet rich plasma preparation system that reduces the likelihood of blockages within the components of the system.